Stranded
by lotrismylife236
Summary: Lena and Alex crash near a canyon. While exploring, they discover a mysterious group of travelers. This happens six years after Requiem and it is kind of slow going. The actual plot doesn't kick in until chapter two.


"You ready?" Alex asks. We're leaving in a matter of minutes to travel the world by boat. I continue packing supplies into our boat. Blankets, clothing, food, and books fill our storage unit on the lower deck.

"Yeah," I reply as calmly as I can. The truth is: I'm nervous. A hundred; a thousand things could go wrong. We're looking for countries we're not even sure still exist. We could be held captive, or we could starve to death. The thought worries me and I start shaking. Alex must have sensed my fear, because he instantly comforts me.

"It'll be okay, Lena," he tells me. "We survived in the wilds, didn't we?" Then, for no reason at all, he kisses me. His arms wrap around my shoulders, our lips are almost glued together, and he then realizes we aren't alone. He turns around, his cheeks bright red. I have to admit, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. It even tramps his smile of victory when I like one of his favorite books. "Sorry guys,"

Hana looks over at us and responds with yet another sassy comment, "No, it's okay. I'm not the one directing the pornography." She smiles. She's standing with Aunt Carol, Rachel, Jenny, and Gracie. I raise my eyebrows at her. She then raises one up to her forehead. I can't help but wonder how she does it.

I run over to hug her. It's been seven years since she has been cured; yet she's still the same Hana. "I'll miss you," she tells me. "I'll miss you too," I respond. "Oh and tell me about how it goes with _him_ when I get back."

"I don't have a him!"

"You will when I get back!" I start to giggle hysterically. "Won't she, Rachel?" She nods, smiling and giggling brightly. The veil has come off of her face. I hope it stays that way. I finally have Rachel back.

I walk over to Jenny, now sixteen. She used to completely support the system; she used to be afraid of the _deliria._ But now she embraces it and all of its symptoms. She dances around with Gracie, she dyes her hair crazy colors, and she is the happiest I've ever seen her in my life. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I must have the pictures!" I start to giggle.

"Okay. And one time only, you can read my journal," I tell her, and I can feel her smiling over my shoulder. She's wanted to read my journal ever since I started writing my first book. It's now about to be published, but only she and Gracie know. I still have to surprise everyone else. _Except for my mother. _

I keep wishing my mother could be here. But I know she can't. She's off on some other adventure, in some other country. She's the one that actually arranged this. She works for the government, setting up expeditions. That's something I would have laughed at years ago, my mother in the government. Years ago, I wouldn't even believe that she was alive.

I walk over to Gracie. Gracie, the girl who made her own rebellion. She is smiling the brightest of anyone here. I hug her tightly. She has become my best friend. "I am going to miss you so much," she whispers.

"I'll miss you too," I tell her. Gracie is thirteen, but she'll always be my little sister. I almost wish I could take her with me, but she has to finish school and children younger than eighteen aren't allowed on these expeditions. But I know she would prove those rules wrong in a second.

Then, there's Rachel. I hand her a book. She looks at it, confused. I start to talk really quietly. "Oh, and the reason you don't recognize it is because I wrote it," I whisper, trying to hold back my giggling. Rachel grins and hugs me. I stare at the cover for a second. I've never been happier to see my name printed on a piece of paper. I start to walk back to my boat but I realize there is one more thing to tell.

I hold out my hand, and suddenly she and Aunt Carol become one person, asking the same questions:

"When?"

"As soon as we get back," I say confidently. I glance back at Alex and I can see his wide grin. I can honestly say that I think he's more excited than I am.

"To who?"

Now I can tell that they are both joking. I giggle and look back at Alex again. He is rolling his eyes, arms crossed. I giggle. He is just full of adorableness today. "You know," I groan.

"Brain Scarff?" Both Rachel and Carol start laughing uncontrollably. I blow air out of my lips in frustration. _Sheesh_. I can't help but get frustrated. Then again, this can't be serious. Nothing is ever serious with Rachel. At the dinner I hosted, she made jokes the entire time, and to sum it up, I basically lost my appetite for a few days. If you ever have dinner with Rachel, don't let her have wine. I have found that it becomes a disaster after a few glasses.

I walk back to the boat. I look back at Hana. "Hana, will you do the honors?" I ask. She runs over to the rope holding the boat to the dock. She slowly unties it and freezes for a second.

"Are you really sure you want to go?" she jokes. "They provided wine at the application office." I start to laugh, and she smiles back. The rope finally comes loose and the boat starts moving.

Alex and I jump up and down and shout until the dock comes out of view. The adventure begins.


End file.
